


Every Night (A minisode)

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y





	Every Night (A minisode)

 

**EVERY NIGHT (a minisode)**

  
  
Quando Gwyneth dorme il Dottore corre e ha tutte le avventure ridicole che non ha avuto nella sua vita precedente. Intrattiene la compagnia pericolosa del Quattordicesimo Corsaro, visita più luoghi e incontra più persone in una settimana di quante ne abbia visitati e incontrati in tutta la sua vita da Quindicesimo. 

  
Quando Gwyneth dorme, il Dottore non può restare fermo, deve riempire quelle ore libere di movimento e rumore, di musica e voci.

Deve andare con la Quattordicesima a rovinare la festa del Governatore di Port Royal, a farsi mettere in galera sulla nave-pianeta-prigione Nightship-D, deve portare quella ragazzaccia a ballare un tango sfrenato su Astor Piazzolla (mettendo in conto di essere sedotto subito dopo nel guardaroba della sala da ballo. Entrambe le cose gli causano déjà vu, ma a millequattrocentocinquant'anni suonati cos'è che non lo fa?).

  
Quando Gwyneth dorme il Dottore non può fare altrettanto. Gli incubi di Corvinus hanno ritirato in parte le loro lingue di fuoco, l'avvolgono nell'orrore molto meno di quanto non facessero in precedenza. Non che abbia dimenticato, oh no, non dimenticherà mai, il vecchio ragazzo con i cuori di vetro rimessi insieme frammento per frammento con la pazienza adorante di un restauratore occupato a rimettere al loro posto le tessere d'oro di un mosaico bizantino.

  
Ma se si fermasse, se si lasciasse raggiungere dalla stanchezza, dal sonno, da quel silenzio che ha amato con tutte le proprie forze, quando ancora non ricordava - di nuovo, e per la prima volta - cosa volesse dire essere in due, essere un 'noi', non potrebbe più ripartire.

  
Perderebbe lo slancio tutto nuovo che ha nel passo, il sorriso e la risata che adesso gli sono propri, l'eccentricità di ogni suo gusto e passione. 

  
Se si fermasse, quando Gwyneth dorme, sognerebbe ad occhi aperti tutte le notti in cui ha urlato fino a lacerarsi la gola per gli incubi di Corvinus, ed è stato salvato da un solido abbraccio, da una presenza ad un tempo ferma e discreta, da una parola offerta senza pressioni. 

  
Arriverebbe a ricordare fino ad ogni piccola sensazione tattile, il modo in cui ogni ricciolo gli si incurvava tra le dita, la sensazione calda della pelle umana, il ritmo diseguale, commovente, di un singolo cuore. In quanto ai colori, dovrebbe strizzare forte gli occhi per impedire loro di ritornare in superficie, grigio-azzurro così pallido e un riflesso rossiccio nei capelli portato fuori soltanto dal morso del sole.

  
Se si fermasse quando Gwyneth dorme, il Dottore aprirebbe manualmente i sigilli della sala di musica (come se poi la TARDIS non lo sapesse. E' il suo ladro, e lei sa tutto, vede tutto, sceglie di fingere altrimenti), si raggomitolerebbe sulla poltrona a fiori e non si alzerebbe mai più. 

  
Non c'è proprio modo di restare fermo e buono sulla TARDIS, la 'notte' quando Gwyneth dorme.

  
Anche questa volta, gli augura la buonanotte senza troppi fronzoli e sparisce giù per uno dei corridoi, canticchiando tra sè e sè.

  
Il Dottore attende che si sia sistemata, che abbia preso sonno, poi accarezza la console, si passa una mano nei capelli bicolore spargendo le ciocche in ogni direzione, si aggiusta gli occhiali.

  
"Allora, vecchia mia, dove andiamo a fare disastri questa sera?"  
\--------


End file.
